Torn to Pieces
by BluAyu
Summary: Torn between his feelings for his ex-partner Barnaby, who has suddenly switched sides and has joined Ouroboros for reasons unknown; Kotetsu is left to decide between what's right and what's wrong... Will his feelings still linger despite the betrayal? Will anyone ever figure out what has gotten into Barnaby? And just who is this girl with rain-like eyes? Kotetsu/Barnaby


**Torn to Pieces **

**-Aoi Tsukino**

**One**

Kotetsu laughed nervously as a pair of emerald eyes glared dangerously at him behind frameless lenses. He was in for it and big time. It's not like he had MEANT to get in Barnaby's way...really! Or anyone's... It just kind of happened and a series of events ended pretty chaotically. It wouldn't be Wild Tiger's style without _something _damaged. The older man was horribly tempted to jokingly use that as an excuse to get by with what had just occurred to escape the wrath of his ex-partner but knew Barnaby well enough to know that he'd most likely get hit or something for using such an excuse. Kotetsu was much more fond of the blonde's verbal lashings than his physical ones.

"WHAT made you even think for a minute that blowing up the entire side of a building was a great idea Kotetsu? Are you serious? What are you stupid?!" Barnaby belted out. He was biting his lip, pacing the floor, and beyond irritated. It had been a long while since he had seen or dealt with Kotetsu's accidental misdemeanors at work but encountering it for the first time in months reminded him why he enjoyed working solo.

"Eheh, come on Bun-ny-chan! It wasn't that bad! We caught the culprit didn't we? I just couldn't stand there and wait around for you to figure out something while children were being held hostage at gun point," Kotetsu tried to argue back lightly.

"It's Barnaby, not Bunny! This wasn't even your case!"

Kotetsu knew it wasn't his case to be messing with but he had a soft spot for children. The other Heroes were at a loss at just what to do when a child was at gun point and there was a bomb that would be left off if they had opened any of the entrances that lead inside. The brunette thought of his own daughter at the time and knew Barnaby would take too long trying to find a methodical way inside since the culprit knew he was barricaded. It had been planned to kidnap a child who happened to be a NEXT even as some type of security for the kidnapper who wanted ransom that the two parents of the child couldn't afford at any rate.

Being limited on power and thinking of the only way in...Kotetsu thought it was a brilliant idea to go through a wall. How it didn't set off a bomb? He didn't exactly know, he was always one to be reckless but he had saved the child and caught the kidnapper successfully even with his limited power time. He tended to count on his luck when it came to difficult situations such as these and it served him well.

Barnaby however wasn't too pleased with him. The older male wanted to laugh at the blonde. He was always so tense as if he always suffered from anxiety. Perhaps the twenty-six year old did somewhere deep inside; especially after all of the trauma he went through during his childhood. Kotetsu wouldn't blame him a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to get in your way next time. Just try to be quick on your feet so I don't get tempted okay?" ruffling Barnaby's hair Kotetsu grinned shameless at what he had just done.

The younger male slapped his hand away irritated at such an action, "You should take it easy Oyaji... I'm not always going to be here to get you out of things..this includes the damage you make."

Kotetsu blinked, _what was that supposed to mean? _Barnaby acted as if he were going somewhere or would be defeated sometime soon.

"I wouldn't worry about that so much. You're a youngin' compared to myself. I'll be finished off before you are!" reassured Kotetsu.

Barnaby cracked a small smiling, seemingly slightly less annoyed, "Let's hope not. I still ne-I mean...everyone still needs you around."

Kotetsu caught it and couldn't help but chuckle a little. Oh his little Bunny could be so cute sometimes. Always acting like he didn't need him or care when probably deep down the "King of Heroes" needed him..if not just a bit. If anything Kotetsu's suspicion was that he missed him. This had been the first time they had spoken within months. They had always been caught up with saving the day in separate departments that they really never had time for themselves or to even catch up with each other.

It was a bit sad. Especially for Kotetsu because during these couple of months he was at a loss. A bit confused on how exactly to feel or whether it was right. He had been missing Barnaby horribly and perhaps had gained some feelings over the time of the separation. He didn't know whether to accept such feelings for his partner or not. He fingered the gold wedding bang around his finger which reminded him just how faithful he was towards his deceased wife. He had to think of Kaede, his wife...his and Barnaby's reputations as Heroes. The world looked up to him and he wasn't exactly sure if having a slight crush on his ex-partner was such a good idea. Hell, he might as well be a cradle-robber at that point if such a relationship was even possible.

"Oi, Oi what's going on. I'm surprised you two are still lurking around this place!" Antonio's voice boomed down the hallway. The rest of the gang of heroes was walking down the way off duty and exhausted from their long day.

"We've just been catching up a bit. It's been awhile since I've seen Bunny!" Kotetsu explained cheerfully.

"That, I wouldn't doubt. We haven't seen you two exchange words in quite a while hmmm? It's a shame, because we were all so adapt to seeing you around where ever Handsome was," Nathan pointed out with a smirk.

"I don't see the problem. It's been nice and quiet," Karina scoffed.

Kotetsu couldn't help but tease her a little, "Aww you don't miss me? Even just a little? Hmm?" He moved close to her only to have her back away only slightly red from the male being at such a close proximity. Kotetsu had figured out ages ago that the teenager had an era where she had actually fancied him. He found it rather cute and felt pretty flattered about it despite the fact that he definitely wasn't into jail bait. If anything the girl was like his moody older teenaged daughter..speaking of which...

"Oh hush that's BEEN over! And I see you enough, I spend time with Kaede enough to see your face!" Karina shot back.

"Otousan you're way too much! It's totally uncool!"

Well speak of the devil there was his little angel right then and there in his presence. She stalked up with Paolin close behind her all in a huff. All of the girls in their tight knit circle of friends/employees actually had spent a lot of time together now a day ever since they had all figured out Kaede was his daughter. She always was the center of everyone's attention when she visited. Kotetsu was always busy with work so the preteen had taken it upon her to visit often, especially during breaks now understanding her father's occupation.

"Aww Kaede-chan, I think I'm pretty cool! Especially if I still can charm the ladies!" he whined.

Barnaby cleared his throat glaring daggers, "As if old man. Whoever would fall for you now, obviously has no taste."

Ouch. That one hurt a bit especially considering the brunette's feelings for him. It couldn't be helped though, it wasn't like Barnaby was aware of such things and Kotetsu had absolutely no intention of letting it get out. Kaede clung onto the blonde at that moment squealing, "It's been so long since I've seen you Barnaby-san!"

Green eyes softened at the embrace, "Glad to see you've been doing well. You're on summer break I assume?"

"Mmhmm! Karina was going to take me out to shop for some summer clothes! We want to end up trying to go to the beach a least once during my vacation! You all should try to go if work doesn't hold you hostage!" answered Kaede. Her eyes sparkled excitedly as she invited everyone.

"Sounds like fun..I haven't been since my academy days," mused Ivan.

"Girls in bikinis.." Antonio muttered in a bit of a daze. The poor lonely soul was always thinking about drinking, body building, or women. Kotetsu couldn't blame him though, the life of a single man always made even him feel a bit lonely.

"Oi Karina, you better not be buying Kaede sexy swim wear! The last thing I need is vultures preying in on my precious daughter!" Kotetsu warned suddenly realizing his daughter was at the age to where boys were going to be an issue soon and he didn't want his little girl growing up so fast.

"Oh dad, lay off!"

"I don't see the appeal in boys," Paolin grumbled apathetically. She was a bit younger than the rest of them, older than Kaede but younger than the all the rest, and still quite the tomboy. She rather challenge boys to martial arts than go on dates with them.

"Oh give it a couple of years honey, they're to _die_ for when they develop a little!" Nathan said delightedly his eyes darting over to Antonio who shuddered inching away from the flamboyant man as fast as he could.

"You'll come won't you?" Kaede asked looking up at the male she was still holding onto.

"If nothing interferes I don't see why not," sighed Barnaby defeatedly. There was no way he could refuse cute Kaede who always looked so hopeful and always wanted a chance to spent time with her father's co-workers. If one could say this was a normal job...

"Not here to interrupt the party but I think the ladies and I have a date with the department store and crepery before they close!" Karina pointed out.

"Okay, okay I won't hold you girls up any longer but Karina I'm warning you-" began Kotetsu warningly.

Barnaby placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him, "I trust that you'll use your best judgment and take good care of Kaede."

Kotetsu opened his mouth to argue about it not being the twenty-six year old's place..but then he shut his mouth..opened it, and then shut in again realizing that the bespectacled male probably had more influence over these girls than he could. Barnaby was seen as cool and charming for a reason after all.. It would be at times like this that the older male found him pretty attractive.

Barnaby never failed to calm the storms that occurred while Kotetsu on the other hand found himself being chaotic and brash like one. They were complete opposites but hey, who said opposites couldn't attract right? Him and Tomoe had also been from totally different sides of the tracks too and look how great that had turned out...

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" Karina answered as if it were obvious.

"I'll leave it to you then. I'm going to head off to eat. I'm starved after busting through that wall earlier," Kotetsu announced getting ready to exit the hallway they were blocking.

"Don't remind me," groaned Barnaby sighing as he walked beside him, "I'm coming with you. God knows I need something in MY stomach after that stunt."

Kotetsu chuckled, "More the merrier."

The group watched them curiously blinking.

"You think he knows?" Nathan questioned the others.

"Knows about what?" Ivan asked innocently.

Karina rolled her eyes, "Kotetsu's as obvious as a love sick puppy. It's kind of pathetic even..."

Kaede giggled, "And Barnaby-san is so oblivious that Dad's going have to man up!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Antonio asked confusedly raising an eye brow.

Nathan giggled, "You haven't noticed that Kotetsu has a thing for Handsome?"

Antonio cringed and Paolin and Ivan blinked shocked at such news. They weren't aware that the ex-partners really had such a relationship.

"No worries it's one sided. Kotetsu won't ever go there," Karina commented. She had noticed ever since Kotetsu separated from the rest of the Heroes. She didn't exactly have a gaydar so to speak, that was all up in Nathan's department. But just visiting Kaede and bonding with her, whenever Kotetsu was in the proximity he'd always make lonesome sighs watching Barnaby's media coverage on the television. Plus she was enough of a love sick girl to know when you couldn't shut the hell up about someone and all their great traits; you probably had a thing for them. The blonde haired girl had then came to conclusion that it wasn't right to like someone so one-sidedly. Not that she could really say that for herself considering Kotetsu's admiration for his partner was pretty much the same deal. She could relate though and only wanted the man's happiness. If Barnaby made him happy, then she would be perfectly content with that.

"What makes you think he's been after Barnaby's ass?" Antonio asked pointedly. His best friend was totally straight. He had a previous wife and a kid to prove that. What was this nonsense that the rest of them going on about? His friend totally liked pussy!

Nathan sighed a smile on his face, "Take it from quite literally the most flaming of homosexuals dear, the way Kotetsu stares at Barnaby is as if he wants to pin him up to a wall, grab him by that ridiculous necklace of his, snog him breathless and then rip his clothes off in a frenzy to-"

"OKAY WE GET IT..he wants to do the unspeakable," Antonio interrupted. They were children in the room..seriously! That and everyone was was beet red.. Karina was already covering Kaede's ears as best as she could.

"Though really! If Dad has such feelings for Barnaby-san he should really get them out in the open. It would really be neat to have him in the family with us. I'm tired of seeing my father so lonely and all. I know he loves my mother but she'd want him to move on with his life. I don't remember much of her but Obaasan always said that she always looked out for him," Kaede chided sadly. She didn't know how to feel about her father's sudden change in sexuality.. Perhaps that wasn't the right word for it. As a classmate once told her, you liked who you liked. After everything the two heroes went through? She didn't question it. There was a strong bond formed through hardship. Seeing her father so lonely and lovesick was a bit saddening to her.

"I have a plan," Karina smirked deviously. Nathan instantly smiled knowing exactly what the teenager was thinking in her head.

Paolin tilted her head totally oblivious to what the heck was going on as Ivan shook is head not knowing what to think. Kaede's eyes brightened at the thought of her older sister figure helping her.

"Oh great...plotting... You guys just so you know this isn't the fucking Parent Trap. This is real life! Do you honestly think you shoving them in the "right" direction is going to go well?" Antonio snapped. He was starting to get a headache just from all of the ruckus. He'd definitely need a drink or two..or maybe even three after this.

"Technically there would have to be a little venomous bitch between them if this were the Parent Trap darling, but playing match maker seems pretty harmless," pointed out Nathan in a sing-song type of way. He examined his sparkling hot pink nails thinking that his friend's objection was unimportant and ridiculous.

"If Kotetsu won't do anything about his lack of a love life then we'll have to push him to do the work!" Karina chided in.

"And what if Barnaby-san doesn't reciprocate?" Ivan asked almost fearfully.

"Then at least my dad will get an answer right? He might be heart broken for a bit but he's tough. He'll be okay," Kaede reassured softly.

"But Origami does have a good point... This is a pretty delicate matter," Nathan agreed.

"Not that I'm all for this but if you guys are about to mess with my best friend's love affairs I suggest being subtle," suggested Antonio. The last thing he needed was for Kotetsu to be so hurt that he couldn't function. He already witnessed that with the death of Tomoe... He didn't need another loss even if it meant a friendship.

"No worries. We'll take this slow. Who says the first round of making the circumstances right means that they'll get together? As Nathan said, this is a delicate matter and slow and steady wins the race," Karina assured.

"In more ways than one," Nathan muttered smugly.

"We have a problem though!" pointed out Ivan, "When is the next time they'll see each other? They're not exactly partners now so it's not like we have tons of opportunities to try to set them up."

"True, true!" Paolin chimed in.

"Who said a beach date wasn't romantic enough? This will be all about good timing," explained Karina.

"Ooh clever! I like this idea, I like this indeed!" Nathan complimented with a bright look in his face.

Antonio sighed and rolled his eyes. Great. Here they were getting an actual vacation at a beach. A beach! Full of good food, lots of sun, hot women, and here he was-stuck as the third god damn wheel. Again. Just like he was back then with Kotetsu and Tomoe during their high school days.

Well... At least he wouldn't be alone being the third wheel this time around. He had plenty of company.

_**(A/N: FINALLY! After months of having this plot bunny develop in my horrible fangirl brain, I've decided to write it all down. It's been a while since I've watched Tiger and Bunny but hopefully everything is correct. If not I sincerely apologize. I need to look back into things again for reference. Anyway this is quite a light chapter but it's for sure going to get darker in the near future! I have a new character or two to add in but no worries! Hopefully you'll grow to like them a bit. If I didn't add them in the story would be awfully dull to a certain extent. You'll see what I mean a bit later. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully I can keep continuing on with this fic! I have had this horrible habit after my TeniPuri days of not following through with finishing things. .) **_


End file.
